


The Mural

by wh33zy



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [10]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Art, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, M/M, this one's kinda saaaaaaaaaaaaaad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Barnaby and Kotetsu's relationship further develops when the rookie hero asks Kotetsu if he could paint over the mural in his apartment.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Mural

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why, but I HC Kotetsu as a traditional artist. I can see him loving to draw and paint whenever he can! Also had this idea that he painted the mural in Barnaby's apartment but then it kinda changed and became /this/.

The first time Kotetsu had visited Barnaby’s apartment, he had  _ hated  _ that mural of the gardenia on the wall. He thought it was way too loud and out of place for such a modern and sterile looking apartment. He liked the warmth it brought to the coldness of such a home, but whoever painted it did  _ not  _ know how to blend colors properly (or at least make the unblended brush strokes look  _ good  _ if they were done on purpose). He also thought the style was way too  _ harsh,  _ and that although warmth in this space is needed,  _ at least  _ make the warm colors look like they stood out but also  _ belonged!  _ Not to mention, it looked like whoever painted it thought that you mix black or white to lighten or darken a color which,  _ yes  _ that’ll happen, but it washes out the vibrancy. Don’t even get him started about how he’s been staring at it for  _ more  _ than enough time to figure out where in the piece the light was coming from!

But, when he learned that the red gardenia is Barnaby’s favorite type of flower in passing, he let it slide. It’s something that he actually  _ likes  _ (which, Kotetsu’s not even sure if he falls into that very  _ small  _ list). It’s a picture that he can look pleased at every morning before he goes to work, so the older man’s absolute  _ pleasure  _ in repainting that monstrosity will  _ never  _ be something he’ll experience. That is, until he falls into that list of things Barnaby actually likes. 

He had decided to buy  _ another  _ sketchbook to stop himself from going crazy with boredom when he’s sat in photoshoots and interviews with nothing to do. He didn’t know why he had stopped drawing for so long, stopped painting with watercolors for even longer. Life hadn’t gotten  _ too  _ crazy, had it? He couldn’t remember the last time he had really sat down and done either one, so it must have. Besides, he’s had a few fun ideas in mind and they couldn’t stay on his phone’s notepad forever. 

The first photoshoot he’s stuck at, he starts sketching a rabbit skull surrounded by large gardenias, some petals loose and floating about the page. This was just a warmup really, to get him back into the swing of things. It’s a little difficult at first, and he does prop up his cellphone on a complimentary water bottle to use references at a few points. But once he got all the proportions and shape that he wanted, he went over it again. He added a few lines to shade, as he didn’t think it warranted to be  _ super  _ realistic. He liked the flatness and less 3-D effect on it. What he never noticed was Barnaby sitting across from him during the allotted break, sitting up straighter and his chin lifted slightly so he could get a better look at his busy hand. Maybe he wanted to see what was so  _ interesting  _ that left his partner with no complaints of any kind.

Once it’s finished, and Kotetsu is left to marvel at the job he did, he has this  _ overwhelming  _ need to line it with the blackest ink he could find and paint it. Well, those could be warmups too and he isn’t entirely against the idea. It  _ might  _ be a little obnoxious to show up with all of his watercolor supplies, but there’s no rule saying he can’t, is there? Besides, he finds that he’s easily forgettable, so if anything he’d be shrugged at. 

He does find the background noise; the loud talking, the camera clicking, the electronic metallic sounds coming from the speakers they call music; to be distracting. So, he brings his beloved pair of neon green earphones that he bought at a drugstore a year ago when he uses his various inking pens the next time he has to sit and be good. He listens to his music on shuffle and finds himself completely immersed in lining the piece. He even forgot one of his indie rock songs having just played. He still doesn’t notice Barnaby’s unwavering gaze or the fact that he had changed his seat from being across to being next to Kotetsu. 

Then came the paint, this time at a photoshoot directly followed by an interview, so this left Kotetsu confident that he wouldn’t be of interest in any way (and that he’d have enough time to finish it). He waits until everyone starts doing their job before setting up the once wobbly table (which was until he folded some cardboard to slide underneath one of the legs) before making the workspace. His pulls out his several tubes of watercolor paints, his beloved porcelain palette, his brand new paintbrushes, and makes use of his issued ‘thanks for coming and being a celebrity’ water bottle. Excited, he puts in his earphones, starts up his new ‘art’ playlist, and gets to work. His mood feels instantly lifted as soon as he does when he remembers how much he likes the way the wet brush feels gliding onto the paper. He even liked the smell. 

When he’s almost done with it- and he knows he is, not just from being satisfied with the shading and detail enough to move onto using his gel pen for a couple highlights, but when he feels his ass going numb and his shoulder started to sore up -he finally feels the presence that’s been getting closer lately. He looks up, paintbrush still tightly in between his fingers, earphones still in to find Barnaby looking over his shoulder, his blazing hanging on his pointer finger and slung over his shoulder. He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he’d been watching his partner paint for the last few minutes. 

Of course, Kotetsu doesn’t take it that way, so he props his brush on the dish and pulls out his headphones to ask, “Hey, am I needed for something?” Sometimes, the interviewer wants the veteren’s thoughts. 

This makes Barnaby a little flustered, “Oh,  _ no.  _ I was just- I didn’t know you were an artist.” 

He’s flattered but, “Uh, I wouldn’t call myself  _ that. _ This is just the one hobby I’m  _ okay  _ at.” 

“Well, you’re obviously  _ very _ talented.” This being one of the first few  _ genuine  _ compliments he’s gotten. 

Kotetsu’s face brightens at that, “Thank you!” And because his smiles are so contagious, Barnaby can’t help but smile a little too. 

It was only after a couple months of working through his sketchbook that Barnaby  _ finally  _ asked (well not asked per se, but Kotetsu  _ will  _ take it that way) the question his partner wanted since  _ last year:  _ “I wish you could paint over the mural in my apartment. I  _ hate  _ it.” And he didn’t want a stranger to be in his home for several hours at a time. 

Of course, Kotetsu  _ can’t  _ play it off like he’s overjoyed at the ‘request’, so he calmly says, “I’d love to. It shouldn’t be too bad with my schedule and all. I’ll draw up a few ideas for you?” He confidently leans back in his chair, pencil in between his teeth as he stares down at the new sketch, wondering if he’s satisfied with it yet. Although, he isn’t wondering much because he’s too busy practically jumping for joy on the inside. 

“Sure.”

So he spends  _ hours  _ on drawing up and painting idea after idea because  _ this is not a drill!  _ It’s finally happening! That terrible mural will finally die and he has the honor to kill it! He’s practically sitting on pins and needles when he’s done, and now that Barnaby is nice enough to him now to invite him to lunch, he has the perfect opportunity. 

Before they could even get the formalities out of the way (or even drinks on the table), Kotetsu already blurts out, “So I have a few ideas!” And with that, he moves his empty appetizer plate out of the way to make room for his sketchbook. “Please take a look!” He busting at the seams, knee bouncing as he flips to the few pages of ideas. 

Barnaby reaches for the book and his partner is  _ more  _ than happy to oblige. But he becomes as nervous as he is excited, watching him react to his artwork like a hawk. His brows furrow every now and then which is even more nerve wracking. 

“Well?” The suspense is  _ killing  _ him! “See anything worthy?” Really,  _ anything  _ at this point is more than worthy to cover that  _ monstrosity  _ on his wall!

“Still looking.” He says as he turns the page. His eyes seem to light up at one of the samples which makes Kotetsu  _ need  _ to know which one he’s looking at  _ right now.  _ Barnaby takes his sweet ol’ time telling him, “This one.” 

The first day of painting was glorious- the death of the giant gardenia. Although his paint strokes looked pretty calm when covering it up, they were lined with insults and curse words in his head to the piece. Dipping the brush into the paint was  _ “get the fuck”  _ and stroke one was  _ “outta here”.  _ Maybe he hates this mural more than he should, but too many things about the piece irritated him. 

Barnaby was just typing away on his computer behind him, opera playing as they both worked. He’d swivel his chair around every so often to look at the progress of his wall being covered. He wasn’t sure why, but he likes watching Kotetsu paint. He likes the way color covers the canvas and his graceful movements as he slid the brush around. Something about it is satisfying  _ and  _ relaxing. It was especially great for those moments where his mind is burdened but quiet where he wants nothing more than to not let it wander. 

The first few days of working on the piece, they barely speak to each other because they’re both equally not wanting to be a bother. Barnaby  _ especially  _ kept the place quiet when Kotetsu was sketching lightly on the now blank wall with a pencil. He also hoped that the less distractions around, the less likely his partner’s clumsy self is to fall off the step ladder (again). He has also learned not to bring Kotetsu a drink of any kind unless he’s taking his two and a half minute break or he’ll forget about it and dunk his paintbrush in it. 

Then came the burn on his shoulder from Lunatic. He had left the hospital only a day ago and was already at Barnaby's door to continue working. 

“You should be resting at home.” The younger man says. “I can’t believe that I have to remind you that  _ you are injured, Wild Tiger.”  _ His sternness wasn’t just coming from a place of concern, but the guilt he felt over it.

Kotetsu has the gall to roll his eyes. “I’m  _ fine!  _ It’s a burn and I’ve dealt with worse, thank you very much.” He goes to pointedly cross his arms, but winces and grunts at the pain the movement caused.

“See? Go ho-” 

“The pain isn’t bad as long as I don’t move it! Besides, this  _ is  _ relaxing for me!” He nearly pleads. “I won’t even use the step ladder! I’ll just sit on the floor and work on the bottom of the piece.”

The blond sighs because in this rare instance, Kotetsu isn’t wrong.  _ “Fine.”  _ If anything, he’s safer under Barnaby’s supervision anyway.

“Thank you, thank you!” Kotetsu exclaims, a bounce in his step as he returns to his beloved project. 

They slowly began talking to each other, at least talking about other things besides work, besides the death of Brooks’. Their trust was starting to come around, they even laughed at something together! 

But then Jake hit. Barnaby’s apartment became so quiet, the younger man almost couldn’t stand it. The mural wasn’t even halfway done, of course Kotetsu  _ knew  _ that better than anyone. But, he felt like his partner needed space. He also felt so terribly that the little trust they were able to build together was now disintegrated. He  _ hated  _ it when Barnaby was upset with him, no matter who is in the right or wrong. 

Kotetsu doesn’t come back until after Jake is defeated. 

“Bunny, just because you got all the money in the divorce does not mean you get to keep my kid from me.” Is huffed as soon as Barnaby opens the door. 

The blond snorts a  _ “What?”  _ Because he knows it’s a joke.

“I’m here to finish the painting,  _ duh.  _ Now lemme in.” 

Barnaby steps out of the way to let him through. “Oh, so it’s your child now, Kotetsu?” 

“You bet your smart ass it is.” He starts setting up his work space in front of the wall immediately with a quietly sighed, “I’ve missed you.” Which Barnaby doesn’t know that it isn’t  _ just  _ directed at the mural. 

The younger man grins upon hearing his happy humming as he begins work and is inspired to pay him  _ handsomely.  _ So, he pulls out his phone and decides a good amount to send straight into Kotetsu’s bank account before retreating into his kitchen. 

The veteran here’s his phone chime after a couple minutes, and thinking it could be Kaede, he puts his brush down to check. His eyes widen at the six hundred dollars just deposited by Bunny.

_ “Bunny!”  _ He gasps. “What’re you doing!? This is too much money! I’m doing this  _ for free  _ you kno-” 

_ Ding!  _

Kotetsu looks down: 

_ BUNNY has just sent you $100.  _

_ “No!”  _ The older man nearly whines. “Stop! I’m sending it back!” 

“I’ll just send it back to you!” Barnaby exclaims from the kitchen, ready to play money-pingpong. What kind of person is he? Saying ‘no’ to free money…

The next time Kotetsu comes over, Barnaby feels confident enough to ask, “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Besides sittin’ there lookin’ pretty?” He grins at him. “Sure! I’ll show you.” He pats the floor next to him for Barnaby to sit. 

The first thing the younger man didn’t know was that you can hold and move a paintbrush  _ wrong.  _ Second thing he didn’t know was that there were many different strokes and pressures to create different shapes and textures. At first, he thought he should quit while he’s ahead, lest he make a mistake on his wall with the fear of it being an eyesore forever. But Kotetsu only encourages him to keep going, that he was doing just  _ fine _ . When he does inevitably make a mistake, the older man isn’t this lost artist whose masterpiece has been completely  _ ruined. _ He just says that he can fix it, and when he does, they continue. 

With the two of them working, well Kotetsu working and Barnaby being supervised, they get a good portion of it done. It’s enough where Barnaby can finally see it coming together and imagine how the outcome will be. It’s an ungodly hour of the night when Kotetsu left because they were both having so much fun and would have talked until the sun came up if the older man hadn't glanced down at his watch. 

That’s how the next few sessions went until Kotetsu was forgotten and framed for a crime he didn’t commit. While in hiding and desperately talking to anyone who would listen, he  _ still  _ worried about the mural. Was it safe? Had it been painted over? Would he have to start from scratch? 

But, Barnaby was told by Maverick that the painter would be coming back soon to finish it, that he had wanted something for the blank wall to fit his apartment. So, it was perfectly safe, since now it’s left alone. 

The mural went undone until Kotetsu had gotten out of the hospital. Against  _ everyone’s  _ wishes, he used his powers to heal up so he could leave the hospital faster. It works, and as soon as he “escapes” home to shower and grab his supplies, he’s racing all the way to Barnaby’s apartment. 

“Hey.” Kotetsu says, somberness in his tone and smile. “Here to finish the mural…”  _ Before I leave  _ is implied. 

His past partner greets him with the same sadness. “Yeah. I’ll help you...as much as I can at least.” 

They share wine as they paint and talk about life after all of  _ this.  _ Life after HEROTV, life after Maverick, life after powers. They find comfort in knowing that they both hadn’t figured it out yet. The alcohol helps them find it in their hearts to cheer up, laugh, and reminisce without it being too sorrowful. 

If there’s one thing in this world that these two can completely agree on, it’s not wanting to finish the wall. Because if  _ that’s _ done...then that means  _ they’re  _ done. Since the only thing tying them together was the contract, and now that it’s gone...all they have is this. Something that they (sorta) made together. 

Barnaby can feel himself getting more and more emotional as the white paint under all the color continues to disappear. He lets Kotetsu finish the painting and add all the finishing touches. He watches him go, downing the last sip of wine from his glass. And before he could truly sit back and marvel- not just at such a  _ beautiful  _ piece of art, Kotetsu ushers him over again. He hands Barnaby a paintbrush already dipped in bright red paint while his own was bright green. 

“We have to sign our initials somewhere!” That somewhere being the lower right corner. 

The younger man shakes his head.  _ “You  _ have to sign your name somewhere.” 

“You also contributed! Come on! It’s not done until we do.” 

Kotetsu signs his initials first, Barnaby was  _ going  _ to sign his under them- 

“No, no! Next to!” Is demanded, so he does.

The younger man feels wetness under his thumb and pulls it away from the brush to find red paint covering a good portion of it. “How did I…?” 

His former partner only grins at him, takes his paint brush, and swipes it across his own thumb. The blond didn’t think it was a great idea for two thumbprints to be on such a painting, but he only thinks that when his thumb is already squished right next to Kotetsu’s. 

“What date is it?” The older man asks next. “My phone’s dead.” 

Barnaby pulls his out after putting the brush down and wiping his thumb clean, not wanting to face that it’s two-thirty-one in the morning  _ at all _ . He repeats what his screen tells him and Kotetsu quickly paints it under their initials and thumbprint-heart

They both stand back and stare. It’s  _ gorgeous  _ and looked ten times better than the sample Barnaby had looked at. Of course, it took longer because of their jobs and all the drama it ensued, but every minute was worth it. It was obvious that love, time, and care was put into every stroke of paint. 

The masterpiece that would be seen by few was of the goddess straight from the story books that Barnaby’s parents read to him as a child. She was a statue, standing proudly in a garden that was a little overgrown, the gold sun rays beating down. Butterflies were sprinkled here and there, water droplets on leaves along with the shine of the morning dew on the grass stood out. Although it didn’t match the moderness of Barnaby’s apartment, it did match it’s elegance at least. 

When they both have been mesmerized long enough, and a couple photos were taken, Kotetsu’s somberness returns. 

“Well…” He sighs, the saddest smile on his face and tears unshed. “That’s it.” 

Barnaby has the same exact facial expression. “Yeah...yeah, that’s it, huh?” 

Kotetsu offers his hand first, a professional breath in, “It’s been an honor, Barnaby Brooks Jr.” 

The blond accepts the firm handshake. “And a pleasure, Kotetsu Kaburagi...for the most part.” 

They both quietly laugh at that before a dramatic, “Oh,  _ Bunny!”  _

Arms tightly squeeze around Barnaby’s middle, the younger man finally let’s that emotion building up in him all night let loose. He hugs Kotetsu back with everything he has, feeling the tears coming on. 

“Thank you!” He nearly sobs. “Thank you for  _ everything!”  _

The older man pulls back slightly to tearfully look him in the eyes. “Be good, okay?” 

It was weird to look at that mural afterwards; there were some days it made Barnaby want to cry and others where it put him in a good mood. Every time it made him sad, he called Kotetsu and he felt better for a while. Then it became a part of everyday life, but what made the somberness with it come back was when the heroes decided to drop by just to see how he was holding up. Karina got one good look at it, just _one_ as she was told that it was finished the night he left, saw those green initials, and started crying. It brought the energy of the rest of the heroes down a good amount because a part of their family was  _ missing. _ This made Barnaby realize that he’s not the only one sorely missing Kotetsu. 

Barnaby didn’t receive a lot of visits after that. He was still invited to outings and a member in the hero group chat, along with Kotetsu. 

Then Wild Tiger came back. 

And the sun in the mural seemed to shine again. 

Kotetsu took his turn to be sad about it a couple years later, his hand pressed against a flower as if he could feel all the love in the paint. The movers had taken everything out of Barnaby’s apartment, so all that was left to do was a final check before locking up and handing the key in. He looked up at the goddess woefully, as if she knew what to do. 

“Kotetsu? Let’s go. The movers are already driving to meet us at the new house.” Barnaby says, until he notices the obvious  _ depression  _ taking over his fiance. 

“I wish we could take her with us.” He says, hand sliding over to put his thumb over the green thumbprint. 

A pale thumb appears right next to his. “So do I.” He sighs. “If I had’ve known that things would turn out like this, I would have had you paint this on an actual canvas.” 

“Would’ve saved me from falling off that rickety step ladder!” Kotetsu chuckles at the memory. 

“And me having to run across the room to catch you.” 

The brunet slides his hand away from the mural. “I probably would’ve done something to make you catch me anyway.” 

And as  _ annoying  _ as that is, “Makes me think you actually  _ like  _ being carried.” 

“Didn’t say that!” Kotetsu quickly defends as he walks to the door. “No point in being sad now! We have too many pictures of this to cry over in our new house anyway. Let’s go!” 

Barnaby gives the mural a couple loving pats before walking to the front door. He takes one last look at his empty apartment, all the memories made here playing out before him all at once. He then takes a satisfied breath and turns off the lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
